


Habit

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actually I tried and failed miserably this time, Basically everyone swooning while Yuuri is wiggling his hips, But pre episode 11, DID I RATE THIS RIGHT?, Humor, Innuendos Everywhere, JJ as himself while becoming a little more homo, Lots of Innuendo, M/M, More fanfics like this to come, NO ANGST THIS TIME, Otabek as his precious indifferent self, Phichit and Chris being best buds in being obnoxious, Phichit and Chris being little shits, Phichit being his cute self, Viktor has enough, Viktor tired of all of this shit, Viktor wondering why he has a gorgeous fiance, Why did I even write this?, Yurio isn't paid enough for these idiots idiocy, Yuuri oblivious to everything, after ep 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: Yuuri has developed a habit. Before competitions, whenever he wants to concentrate and exercise at the same time, he faces the wall, braces his forearms on it and then wiggle his hips while trying to recite over and over again his routine.With earphones in and eyes shut, he doesn’t see the way others stare at him. Viktor does, though, and try to bring their attentions away. Phichit and Chris are little shits, as usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> :I have no idea why ‘Disaster’ became quite popular. I wasn’t expecting so many Kudos in just few hours. But I am grateful for your support, guys, I was so happy that you enjoyed that.
> 
> And since I’m a trash for anything relating to the Top Six Finalists [and Viktor] being shits [friends] with one another, here’s another idea that popped into my mind. And I actually dunno how this will go so I will just go along with whatever my fingers will type down.
> 
> Here yah go! [I’m supposed to be updating Perfect Strangers but yeah, sue me. And I dunno what Otabek’s attitude is right before competitions so I made some things up.]
> 
> [And again, if they’re a little OOC, pretend you didn’t notice, thanks.]
> 
> ENJOY!

 

Perhaps it was the little and funny fight they had last night about who should be Yuuri and Viktor’s best man be on their wedding that kind-of made the tense atmosphere among the Top Six Finalists calm down a bit. But of course, everyone who would pass the hallway where the six were currently exercising and warming up would feel that electricity in the air.

The six’s coaches were all right beside their students. Yurio was leaning against the wall and had one of his legs stretched straightly up in the air; he had a murderous look on his face whenever someone tried to talk to him. Otabek was stretching his arms behind him, he was frowning at the floor as if he was looking for every speck of dirt on the ground. Chris was twirling around the hallways with his signature pout-y lips. JJ, on the other hand, was jumping on his place with so much energy, the others glared at him in annoyance. Phichit was silently singing along with his short program’s song: ‘Shall We Skate’? while doing some stretches. Everyone had earphones plugged in their ears, probably memorizing their routines over and over again.

There was still almost an hour before the competition begun but they all came early to change and prepare and be in their greatest conditions once they step on the ice.

Viktor was leaning with his back on the wall. He had his arms crossed across his chest and few meters away from everyone except from Yuuri who was right beside him.

While roaming his eyes around, he caught Yakov’s gaze at him. It was very odd, indeed, to be in the same place again as Yakov, however they weren’t student-coach anymore; this time, he was fighting against Yakov himself with Yuuri as his protégé. It was all so new to him still even if he had been on the job for seven months. He grinned widely and received a glare. He then looked at Celestino who just closed and open a hand as a silent: ‘Ciao Ciao.’ He gave the Italian the same gesture. Even Chris’ coach was looking at him; the other smirked so he smirked back. JJ’s coaches were staring at him with dirty looks on their faces; he had seen them before and he still didn’t really like them so he gave them his public smile with a malice behind him and promptly ignored them. Did they really think he lost his sassiness just because he was a coach? Well, damn them. Otabek’s coach was, fortunately, busy listening with his student’s song as well and were nodding and noting things.

Yuuri placed a hand inside his pocket and pressed something. Because of the tense silence of the hallway, Viktor could hear snippets of Eros’ tune. Viktor frowned. Yuuri must be so focused right now because he was staring hard on the floor, his hands inside his pants’ pockets and his song in maximum volume.

With slicked back hair with some stubborn strands on his face, lips moist with the lip balm Viktor, himself, applied and ring glinting slightly from where it poke out from Yuuri’s pocket, Viktor could really feel that Eros aura Yuuri was sending out.

Phichit looked up, his song probably ended again and was restarting, and stared at the un-seeing Yuuri. He grinned and brought out his phone. He took a photo – he was right in front of the Japanese—and uploaded it. Viktor’s phone buzzed in his pocket. Since he didn’t really have anything to do, he took it out and looked at his Instagram feed. Phichit’s post was the most current.

And damn, Yuuri looked hot. The others must have looked as well because Chris whistled and waved his phone at Viktor. Viktor smirked when the Swiss added to the ones who ‘liked’ the photo. Of course, he clicked the ‘heart’ too and then commented: ‘It’s just the start. ;)’

Phichit threw him an amused silent laugh. He pouted when Celestino scolded him for not focusing.

But Yuuri was still un-seeing. Viktor gulped when Yuuri frowned and then closed his eyes.

He approached his fiancé –ah, what a fascinating word to complete his day—and tapped the other’s cheek. Yuuri opened his eyes to look at him. “You okay?” He mouthed.

Yuuri blinked and nodded, his eyes still serious. “Just concentrating.”

He smiled and fixed another strand that got out from being slicked. “Don’t overexert yourself,” He mouthed again.

Yuuri smiled slightly and nodded again. With that, another ten minutes passed. There was nervousness and excitement now in the air as anticipation built among them. Yurio begun drumming his fingers in beat with his Agape’s tune. JJ was singing along a little loudly now before mumbling his quads when he needed to do one in tune with his theme. Chris was running back and forth now while shaking hips with his song. Otabek was standing still with his foot following a beat. Viktor smiled in amusement as he realized that Yurio and Otabek almost had the similar mannerism. Phichit twirled his index finger with a flick of what direction he should land and take off – Viktor, used with jumps, recognized each even if some flicks were almost the same. Viktor recorded their mannerism in bemusement and boredom. But he didn’t post. Not yet.

He looked over when Yuuri flipped and turned towards the wall, probably annoyed with the way JJ was jumping, dancing and singing just few meters from him. Viktor gulped when he realized that even Yuuri was showing one of his most obvious habits and mannerisms as well.

Yuuri had a [bad, in Viktor’s opinion] habit. Whenever Yuuri was tired of just standing and want to exercise but memorize his routine and song at the same time-- he faces the wall, braces his forearms on it, lift up his hips and wiggle them while reciting quietly his routine, quads, jumps, spins and step-sequences. He does this every competition but not usually where many could see him since sometimes he gets self-conscious.

But it looked like Grand Prix Finals was an exception. He was now doing that mannerism of his. And damn it, his wiggling hips were very distracting and eye-catching. Yuuri closed his eyes, and continued waggling his hips in beat with Eros, his lips formed words.

Viktor extracted his gaze from his fiancé and then realized the others were also watching the Japanese skater. Yurio made a gagging expression before facing the wall himself and resumed stretching. Otabek and his coach were pretending that they weren’t seeing anything.

Chris stopped running and whistled. “ _I_ am the master of mature eros, but damn, Yuuri _can_ roll those hips well.”

Viktor crossed his arms and glared at the blond.

Phichit chuckled and asked, “Should I start singing: ‘Wiggle Wiggle’?”

Chris laughed and started, “Wi—“

“Don’t you fucking dare or I’ll throw you at the trash can!” Yurio growled from where he stood. He ignored the chiding glares his coaches threw him.

JJ laughed loudly. “I am very proud to say I have the greatest buns amongst all of you but I commend you, Viktor, Yuuri has the moves. No homo.”

 _No homo, your ass._ Viktor looked at the Yuuri and found the latter still unaware with the attention he was getting and the conversation commencing around him. Viktor was tempted to remove those earplugs.

Phichit took out his phone and started recording. Viktor tried to interfere but Phichit quickly stood up and ran out of reach and continued recording. “I’m not gonna post it, I swear. I just need a proof when I tell our pole dance and break dance instructions that Yuuri is really a natural ‘cause until now he can do such moves.”

That halted him. “You have pole dance and break dance instructors?”

The Thai skater smirked. “Oh, that got your attention, didn’t it? Yup, we did! We did a lot of weird stuff in Detroit when we were still room and rinkmates. Damn, good days.” He winked. “Juicy gossips, tell you after GPF.”

Chris went behind Yuuri but didn’t touch. “Yuuri?” He whispered. No response. Yuuri was still wiggling his hips. “Yuuri~” Still no reply. Chris made an incredulous face. “Yuuri!”

“Once he’s in the zone, you’ll only get him out if you take out his earplugs,” He said with a shrug.

“Huh, so he can’t really hear us?” Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

He inched away from the Swiss. “…Yes. Why?”

Chris looked at Phichit with a grin. The Thai responded with a bigger one. Oh, those expressions didn’t really look like they would bring something good. Just when did these two become partners in being obnoxious? Sure, Viktor and Chris were partners in being sexy on and off the ice and being shameless but these two were worse together.

“Oooh, Viktor. Look at Yuuri’s buns. I’m really tempted to grope him again,” Chris teased.

“If he shrieks and never talk to you again, don’t blame me,” He responded.

“Oh please, we danced on the pole together, on our briefs, socks and ties. With that forgotten day resurfaced, we have grown closer. Can I pinch his butt, they look so cute and fluffy?”

“No,” he growled.

Chris laughed. “So protective.”

“Well, of course, he’s my fiancé,” He retorted with a smile.

JJ interrupted, “Oh-hoh. But with that kind of performance, though, I’m certain it’ll be hard to drag away those who suddenly become interested with Yuuri, Viktor.”

 _Don’t remind me._ He thought and glanced at some passer-bys who were also staring at Yuuri. He sighed and shook his head, hugging his Makkachin tissue box. “This is getting out of hand.”

Phichit wiggled his eyebrows and asked, “Ne, Viktor, are those moves helpful inside your bedroom?”

He froze and then smirked. “Why? Are you interested on trying, Phichit?”

The Thai hummed. “Are you sure I haven’t?”

Yurio shrieked with a red face and yelled, “Can we have a conversation where there is no fucking innuendo in every single fucking thing?”

Chris laughed. “We’re just curious, Yuri. I mean, if you look closely at Exhibit A, you’d see Yuuri Katsuki waggling his hips and in Exhibit B is his fiancé. Aren’t you curious who rules in bed?”

“Fuck you! I don’t give a flying fuck about their sex life!” Yurio yelled and flailed his arms.

Otabek stood up and placed his hands over Yurio’s ears. “You may continue your conversation now.” His deadpanned face and tone brought laughter around him.

Yurio looked up and glared at his new friend. “I have no idea what you just said but are you really letting this conversation continue?”

Otabek shrugged.

“Why?” Yurio grumbled.

JJ answered for them with a loud yell. “RESEARCH PURPOSES!”

Viktor almost threw his tissue box at the Canadian skater. But he withheld himself and tried to smile. He wasn’t sure if it looked genuine enough. “For someone who ignored Yuuri back in the Rostelecom Cup, you suddenly seem interested….uh, Jean Jackson?”

“Just call me King JJ!” JJ yelled and did his signature pose.

He almost rolled his eyes. “I’d settle with Jean Jac—“ He looked at Phichit. He never really bothered knowing the man’s full name.

Phichit chuckled. “Jean-Jacques. JJ, in short.”

“Yeah, okay, JJ,” he finished. He didn’t want to say such a long name.

JJ shrugged. “I am merely admiring the view, but fear not, I am loyal to my fiancé,” He said before following Yuuri’s hips movements with his eyes.

Chris grumbled, “It’s unfair, though, Viktor, are you sure you don’t want to share?”

“I’m not the one to ask. Take Yuuri’s answer in consideration. Though, do ask him when he’s not in his Eros costume, you wouldn’t like his reply,” He humoured with a huff of laughter.

Phichit laughed and added, “It’s amazing how simple things could actually affect Yuuri. Take Viktor’s request seriously, Chris. Yuuri can be very…for the lack of better term, seductive when he’s in character and in Eros’ persona.”

Yurio crossed his arms with a scoff. He must be fully listening since earlier. “Oh please, he couldn’t be that irresistible. I’d competed against him twice while he was in his Eros’ persona and—“

“Oh, Yuri, that’s not yet his Eros’ persona,” Phichit teased. “You haven’t seen him in Detroit while we tried pole-dancing. Now, _that_ is his true Eros.”

“Oooh, I’m curious. Any videos or photos?” Chris asked, clinging onto the Thai representative.

Viktor should really start investing in helping Phichit make moves to Seung-Gil Lee or else these two would be the next best friends he wouldn’t want to be associated with.

Otabek looked down at Yurio. “Does that mean you fully incorporate an Agape persona while you’re performing On Love: Agape?”

Yurio raised an eyebrow and whispered, “A little.”

Otabek smiled and ruffled the shorter’s hair. “I suddenly wonder who you think of when one says ‘Agape.’”

The small Russian blinked up at the Kazakh. Viktor stifled his laughter when the blond’s face puffed red and then he yelled a profanity Viktor wouldn’t like to repeat. Otabek looked so bewildered as Yurio hid his face. _I wonder if his inspiration for Agape has broadened? I’m sure after being exposed this much too friends, rivalries and almost-families, it’s just not his Grandpa anymore._

“Should I be concerned that this is their topic of choice?” Lilia stage whispered to Yakov.

Yakov glared at Viktor before answering. “I honestly don’t know.”

Chris’ coach smiled and commented, “But, truthfully, this is the most relaxed backstage atmosphere I’d been into for a Grand Prix Finals’ competition.”

Viktor genuinely smiled and nodded in agreement.

He glanced when he heard Chris squeal a little. Sighing, he looked over the Swiss’ shoulder and saw what Phichit was showing – a video of Yuuri talking to someone, but that wasn’t it. Yuuri was conversing with the woman while he was hanging upside down from a pole wearing nothing but skin-tight leggings and black socks.

“Yuuri~” The Phichit in the video called out.

He gulped when Yuuri’s gaze moved from the woman towards the camera. These were Yuuri’s Eros’ expression. His eyes were half-lidded and glazed with dangerous and compelling seduction, his lips were slightly parted, moist and panting a little bit, cheeks flushed and eyebrows raised a little bit as if saying: ‘Wanna try?’

He was expecting for the Yuuri in the video to blush and make Phichit stop filming but the Japanese suddenly smirked, wiggled his hips, and slid down the pole seductively with one hand on the pole and the other making gesture for the audience to come closer.

That was when the video ended.

“OH MY GOSH!” Chris shrieked.

Too distracted, he didn’t even realize that the others also gathered around and were watching the clip with them.

Yurio’s face was flushed red, jaws hanging. Otabek’s face was too unreadable, as usual. JJ has a fist under his chin, nodding with a smile. Chris’s nose was bleeding. Phichit was grinning ear to ear.

Yakov raised a hand. “I don’t even want to know what you idiots watched.”

Laughing, he twisted and finally removed the earplugs in Yuuri’s ears. Yuuri’s eyes opened and the brunet turned to him with a confused expression. With a little tilt of his head on a side, he asked, “Is something wrong? We still have half an hour, right?”

He waved Yuuri’s wireless earplugs. “I will only give these back if you swear not to exercise like that while in public.”

Yuuri frowned. “Exercise like what?”

He slapped a palm on his forehead. “How am I supposed to leave you for a second if you’re as oblivious as this?”

“….I, uh, don’t know what you’re talking about?” Yuuri asked with a sulk and finally felt the eyes on him. “What’s with that grin, Phichit? Oh, are you alright, Chris, why is your nose bleeding?”

Phichit chuckled and then showed Yuuri the video he took of Yuuri waggling his hips just moments ago. “You’re exercising like this and we got distracted.”

Yuuri’s cheeks suddenly turned scarlet within a millisecond. He began stammering noncoherent words.

“And then I also showed them this,” Phichit then played the video of their pole-dancing class.

Yuuri shrieked with hands cupping his cheeks. “PHICHIT-KUN!” He yelled and ran after his Thai best friend, who ran away quickly down the hallway, laughing.

JJ was still nodding. Viktor really wanted to smack that head in the toilet. “Your fiancé actually has skills more than adequate.”

Chris was wiping his own nose when he offered, “If you two file a divorce, tell me quickly, I’ll volunteer.”

“Po’shyol ‘na hui,” He said with a big smile and went after Yuuri. They’re going to the garage to wait and warm-up [think that however you want] after.

 He laughed when he heard Yakov, Lilia, Yurio and Otabek gasping with his words. Yakov scolded, “Vitya! Manners!”

Viktor would, of course, still be Russian. Blame being exposed to Yurio’s swear words, the other was rubbing on him, it seemed. [He’s lying. He had always been a bad boy within.]

(This was really the funnest GPF backstage he'd been into, and that made him smile.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vikto's last statement: 'Fuck off/Fuck you.' That's what my source said. (Sorry late edit.)
> 
> Let's pretend it was funny.
> 
> Let's pretend I didn't mess this up.
> 
> Let's pretend I already know Otabek and his coach.
> 
> Let's pretend I am a humurous person.
> 
> Please humor me. 
> 
> (BTW, dont use beta so sorry for errors)  
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it even though it was so shitty. I just feel a li'l bad if I'll just leave this in my laptop unposted. Better be posted and quite unloved than ignored forever. 
> 
> [We only have two episodes left, guys, I am literally crying everytime I hear 'Yuri On Ice,' 'History Maker,' and 'You Only Live Once.']
> 
> I'll probably post more about these finalists. And then I'll also add the ones eliminated since I enjoyed their characters too. 
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS SUPER APPRECIATED! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Find and follow me on tumblr if you want: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovefadesminehas021 <3


End file.
